Malas decisiones con sabor a alcohol
by Lia V. Zamora
Summary: Nagumo tenía dos opciones tras hacer semejante estupidez: O terminaba en la cárcel, suplicando por teléfono que alguien tuviera dinero. O terminaría en el hospital tras que se enterarán de lo que había hecho. Nagumo no volvía a tomar apuestas, ni volvía a salir a medianoche. Ya sabía que las malas decisiones siempre las tomaba con una botella de licor.
Nagumo tenía un encanto particular por atraer la mala suerte. O es que él era muy idiota como para hacer las cosas bien. O muy impulsivo, o muy poco paciente. Fuese lo que fuese, siempre terminaba por llevarse una reprimenda por Hitomiko, una multa en todo caso, y un par de moretones en la cara —porque Nagumo era todo menos tranquilo. Así que si él se jodía, los demás también. Era su lema—.

Y esa tarde, cuando planearon saltarse la última clase de Historia, la chica ya sabía que todo terminaría en una enorme masa de mierda.

Ya los conocía como si fuera la palma de su mano.

Suzuno era el más calmado de lo tres. No bebía más que un trago de alcohol, apenas y fumaba, y normalmente era la voz de la razón y la paciencia. Las cosas no terminaban a mayor porque él estaba ahí. Porque sujetaba de los hombros a Fudou, cuando tenía ganas de golpear, o los golpeaba directamente a todos en la cara para que terminaran de reaccionar. Nagumo, Fudou, Atsuya, y todos los demás le debían ya una cantidad de más de veinte favores por todas las veces que los había salvado.

Taiga en general, prefería no acompañarlos. Los conoció en el colegio hacía ya un par de años. Nagumo era el típico niñato inmaduro e impaciente que saltaba de su asiento cada cinco minutos, Suzuno era el callado más frío que un cubo de hielo, Fudou era el rebelde que siempre se salía de las clases porque los profesores no lo soportaban, Atsuya era el que siempre reprobaba álgebra y Afuro era el que siempre terminaba con un castigo porque no sabía cerrar la boca —en general, ninguno sabía cerrar la boca más que Suzuno, pero Afuro se excedía de los límites—. Vaya las razones por las que terminó juntándose con semejantes engendros de Satán. Bueno, que Haruna, la niña más tierna y dulce del aula de clases —casi un milagro—, les hablara, le hizo confiar un poco en sus acciones. Al final se dio cuenta de que definitivamente esos chicos estaban mal. Pero le caían bien, y Miu hablaba con ellos, además, —ella también era toda una hija del diablo, no sabía porque se sorprendía que estuviera en aquel círculo de amigos—.

Normalmente ella también les salvaba de algunas ocasiones, casi cuando estaba contra la pared. Casos extremos, por decirlo de alguna forma. Iba en su mayoría por Miu, porque le mandaba mensajes al WhatsApp y audios extraños, con la voz arrastrada y desgastada por el alcohol, y por la tos que el humo del cigarro le producía, la garganta quemada y reseca, y las palabras inconexas en los mensajes, con un montón de faltas de puntuación. A veces Nagumo le mandaba audios sin sentido, o Suzuno le escribía, casi suplicando su ayuda. Y a Taiga le tocaba encender el auto de su hermano, y manejar con todo riesgo a esos bares de mala muerte, o a esos callejones con olor a podredumbre, o al barrio de Fudou, donde percibía el olor a droga y saltaban los vecinos a quejarse por los vidrios rotos de su casa o los gritos y divagues sin sentido de la mayoría de los chicos.

A veces, muy pocas, los acompañaba. Todas cuando le decían que irían a la casa de Miu, que estaba también un barrio alejado del centro. Donde había grandes terrenos baldíos y departamentos carcomidos por el tiempo, y por la lluvia y por el polvo de las calles; donde los árboles eran sólo ramas encrucijadas de color gris; y donde los gatos huesudos se escondían entre las hierbas altas mal cuidadas de todas las casas. La casa de Miu era pequeña, diminuta, mal pintada de beige, con las persianas llenas de polvo y la fachada cubierta de pintura y rayones, y el patio mal cuidado donde estacionaba su vieja motocicleta. Tenía un perro labrador dorado que los recibía en la entrada, al borde las escaleras y todos se sentaban en los viejos sofás color azul, y se acercaban las botellas de licor, y las bolsitas verdes que Miu ocultaba en los cajones de pijamas. Y entonces jugaban, apostaban, y divagaban —cuando se les daba la gana—. A veces salían, y hacían de las suyas entre apuestas.

La mayoría eran normales, o ellos eran lo suficientemente tontos e inteligentes a la vez para no hacer problemas con ellas. Pero casi siempre terminaban por hacerlo todo mal, porque tenían un don para hacer las cosas mal. Sobe todo Nagumo, el más idiota. ¿Cuántas veces no habrá salvado a Nagumo? Le tenían también que pagar, se haría millonaria junto con Suzuno.

Pero en lugar de eso iban mendigando como pobretones en el colegio, asustando a los de primer grado a que les comprarán las paletas caseras que ella y Miu hacían. Con algo debían de pagar las botellas de fin de semana.

Ese día, Nagumo y los chicos le invitaron a ir una fiesta, que estaba en el centro. Y ella aceptó ir, y saltarse la clase de las seis para llegar.

Y bueno, las cosas tenían que terminar mal, ¿no?

Taiga ni siquiera comprendió porque se sorprendió. Las malas decisiones eran pan de todos los días con semejantes críos. El caso es que terminaron mal.

Habían traído las botellas y se habían embriagado hasta más no poder. Taiga bebió porque al final le insistieron tanto que seguir negándose era totalmente inútil. La casa ere grande, pero no sabía de quien era. Había luces brillantes y música al tope. Taiga empezó a atosigarse cuando el aire se volvió más denso, y el olor de cigarrillo, alcohol y demás cosas se juntaron como una masa asfixiante. Había un par de chicos vomitando en las esquinas, otro par comiéndose en los sofás, otros gritando como si no hubiera un mañana, y otros bailando, apenas sosteniéndose de las paredes y muebles.

Al final se acercó a Miu, que estaba en un círculo de chicos y chicas que gritaban a todo pulmón: «¡fondo!» Compitiendo entre sí como una manada de hienas, bebiendo toda una botella, manchándose la barbilla y las ropas.

—Oye, Miu. ¿Esto no se está pasando?

La chica giró a verle, no parecía estar tan ebria, pero animaba al par de chicos que competía entre sí.

—Tranquila, Taiga. Necesitas despejar tu cerebro. No llegará la policía o algo por el estilo.

—No digo eso. Si no que la gente se está saliendo de control. No me quiero imaginar que están haciendo los chicos. Necesitan un chip implantado que cada vez que hagan algo estúpido explote, o algo así. Sobre todo Nagumo.

—Menuda pasta de sesos se haría. Anda tranquila, querida Taiga, que Nagumo no se va a follar a nadie aquí. Al menos que tú quieras ofrecerte, buena pareja hacen —rió con sorna Miu, mientras jugaba con la botella entre los dedos. Taiga frunció el ceño —Por cierto, sólo yo puedo decir frase de The Big Bang Theory.

—Lo digo porque me parece cierto. Y, sobre lo de Nagumo...lo haré drogada.

—Ya has estado drogada y no lo has hecho.

—Aquí la única que se ha drogado eres tú.

—Lo estarías si hubieras aceptado.

Taiga rodó los ojos.

—Yo prefiero irme ya. Pasa de la medianoche. Se enojarán conmigo si llegó más tarde. —Se rascó la nuca.

Miu carcajeó —Una llegada tarde al mes no te hará daño. —Y guiñó el ojo, se apartó del círculo, y se puso al lado de Taiga —Para que veas que soy muy buena amiga, me quedaré aquí contigo. Para que no te vomiten en los pies, o algo así.

—Muy buena ayuda. Yo sola pudo evitar que me vomiten en los pies, gracias.

—¿Qué me dices de evitar que te orinen encima? —Taiga le vio asqueada.

—¿Hay gente que hace eso?

—Ni puta idea. Pero la gente es rara, no confíes en ella estando ebria. Ni siquiera en mí, o en ti. Decisiones buenas y coherentes no salen, ¿eh? Consejo de vida, Taiga, anótalo —rió levemente, casi entre dientes, como si arrastrara la risa. Taiga le siguió, y la risa brotó suave.

—Anotado.

Las cosas no se veían tan mal, quitando de encima la mala imagen de chicos vomitando en las plantas, los malos bailes, los tonos desafinados de las canciones, y la gente que casi se desnudaba, la fiesta en sí era agradable. Con lucecillas de colores parpadeando en la esquinas, y la música simplona adornando los rincones de la mansión. Por encima de las nucas de chicas rubias, y chicos altos con camisetas sudorosas, Taiga distinguió a Atsuya y a Suzuno, uno más demacrado y cansado jugando al pocker con otro chico, y a otro coqueteando con una chica de coletas pelirrojas y labios demasiado brillantes.

—Anda, que las hemos encontrado. ¿Han visto a Suzuno? Se ha llevado mi cartera, sin cartera no soy nada —Taiga desvió la vista, Fudou sostenía un cigarrillo entre sus labios, el vapor se le extendía por los hombros y le cubría los ojos verdosos. Nagumo tenía la camiseta mojada por el alcohol, y tenía los ojos demasiados brillosos que entrecerraba cada vez más, ladeando la cabeza para buscar alrededor.

—Sí, está al fondo. Jugando Pocker —le dijo Taiga, para su sorpresa, no estaban tan ebrios como ella se lo esperaba.

—Yo diría que está jugando al solitario.

—Podrían hacer papel de amigo una vez en su vida y jugar al pocker con él —gruñó Miu.

—Los mejores amigos te dejan solo para que te vuelvas fuerte y sobrevivas en las fiestas —dijo Fudou con aire de grandeza, poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

—Los que no sobreviven en las fiestas son ustedes.

—¿Qué me dices tú, nena?

—Me llamas así una vez más y te haré el favor de…

—Calmaos, pueblo. No quieran matarse antes de tiempo —Nagumo se interpuso entre ambos, que tensaban las mandíbulas en broma. Miu alzó los hombros y le arrebató de los labios el cigarrillo encendido de Fudou, para ella usarlo. Fudou chasqueó la lengua y sacó otro.

—Podrías pedirlo.

—Me gusta lo que no es mío.

—Semejantes tíos con los que me he juntado. No les vuelvo a aceptar la invitación —gruñó Taiga.

—Sabes que te encanta juntarte con nosotros —dijo Nagumo con sorna, con la sonrisa de lado que le caracterizaba adornándole el rostro.

Hubiesen seguido hablando de más cosas triviales, o llenándose la ropa del humo del cigarro. Hubiesen, pero un chico que nunca identificó se subió sobre una de las mesas, encima de las envolturas de las botanas que la forraban. Sudoroso, con los cabellos pegados a la frente, gritó a pulmón:

—¡Vienen los oficiales!

Lo siguiente fue una secuencia de gritos alarmados, roncos por el alcohol, cubiertos de humo y pasos apresurados. La multitud se volvió como una vorágine, entre gritos y sonrisas de burlas. Parecía que les divertía huir, parecía que les gustaba tomar el pelo a los oficiales. Huyeron como en tromba por las puertas de metal negro, y salieron veloces por las calles entre gritos, insultos, y carcajadas de media noche. Taiga apenas había tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Miu la jaló del brazo, casi encajándole las uñas y salieron de aquella casa desastrosa de la quedaron un par de sombras rondando y el caos de una fiesta no culminante que pensaba seguir hasta la madrugada, con el aroma extraño de una combinación de hierba, sudor, vómito, alcohol y cigarrillo.

Salieron a las calles corriendo, con el viento nocturno estampándole en el rostro. Miu carcajeaba a su lado, mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas, tropezándose cada tanto, aun manteniendo el equilibrio. Se veían las luces bicolor del auto de los oficiales, y apenas escuchaba los gritos de la pareja uniformaba les lanzaba, como si fueran susurros del viento, chocando contra las risas de todos los chicos que corrían por la avenida. A su lado pudo distinguir a Fudou y Nagumo, y delante, casi perdiéndose de vista, Atsuya y Suzuno empujaban a Afuro, que también había venido con ellos.

Hubo un lapso pequeño, diminuto, en el que Taiga se quedó atrás. Y Miu le soltó. Taiga se hubiera sujetado con fuerza de su brazo, Taiga hubiese corrido con más rapidez para alcanzarle antes de que le alcanzaron a ella, pero decidió quedarse atrás. Y para su mala suerte, en cuestión de un parpadeo, chocó contra un chico, tropezó con fuerza, se resbaló por una mala pisada, y se golpeó el cuerpo contra el de aquél con el que había chocado. Taiga hubiese reaccionado rápido, pero no lo hizo.

Se olvidó por un segundo de que estaba corriendo, que estaba evitando a la policía como una joven alterada por las prematuras aventuras que venían a su edad.

Se le olvidó. Al parecer, al chico también.

Nagumo se levantó a trompicones, quejándose, chirriando los dientes mientras pasaba su mano por el cuello. Taiga se levantó, y parpadeo, confundida, mirando a su alrededor. Los gritos y risas de sus compañeros, las pisadas alejadas, le hicieron reaccionar a mal tiempo. Abrió mucho los ojos, giró su cabeza espantada, vio las sombras de los oficiales acercarse, y tratando de reaccionar tomó del brazo a Nagumo, del cual su identidad apenas notaba y poco le importó, y trató de correr.

—¡Eh! ¡Deténgase! —gritó uno de los oficiales, casi cansado, apenas lanzando el grito.

—¡No! ¡Que nos atrapan! —gritó Nagumo a su costado y la empujó a la derecha, a la orilla de la acera, contra los jardines de una casa azul, chocando con una motocicleta nueva. Taiga quiso replicar, decirle que perderían más tiempo. Pero Nagumo la tomó por la cintura y la subió cual muñeca de trapo al asiento de ésta, y él se subió delante. La moto tenía los cascos adornando los manubrios, y los lanzó hacia los jardines.

—¡Púdranse en el infierno! —gritó.

—¡Nagumo!

—¡No me volverán a encerrar y no pagaré nada!

—¡Nagumo, carajo!

—¡Podéis meteros todas sus órdenes en el cu…!

—¡Nagumo, maldita seas, cállate la boca! —Y Nagumo, sólo entonces, se dio cuenta de que la motocicleta no había avanzado nada. Que seguían varados en el jardín de la casa azul, con la boca olorosa a alcohol y las manos sudorosas estancadas en el manillar. A punto de robarse una moto, gritando cosas sin sentido a un par de oficiales, con la mente aturdida pensando en nada y a la vez en todo.

—Oh.

Taiga estaba a punto de gritar, de golpearle en la cara para que reaccionara. Pero siquiera antes de poder bajarse de la moto, el par de oficiales se colocaron a su costados.

—¿Cómo había dicho?

Nagumo frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de soltar las groserías del siglo, pero Taiga jaló de sus cabellos pelirrojos y bajaron de la moto por órdenes de ella y de nadie más. No quería más problemas.

—Nada. Nosotros ya nos íbamos —trató de convencerle la castaña, aún jalando de los cabellos rojizos al chico, sonriendo forzadamente mientras miraba de reojo el frente de las calles, donde ya no había ningún alma como minutos antes. Uno de los oficiales, con los cabellos negros ocultos bajo el gorro, se quedó observándolos por un largo rato.

—Ni hablar. Vienen con nosotros.

—A mí no me llevan a ningún lado —gruño Nagumo, haciéndose a un lado, liberándose del agarre de Taiga —. Es más…ya había apostado esto, así que…

—¡Nagumo!

Y el chico empujó al oficial contra el otro, y jaló a Taiga para comenzar a correr. Los dos oficiales se empujaron uno contra el otro y trataron de levantarse para perseguirles. Nagumo era más rápido y a la vez, más brusco. Jalaba a Taiga con una facilidad increíble, casi arrastrándola por las orillas de las banquetas del barrio, mientras ella a duras penas podía mantener el ritmo y el equilibrio, mientras casi se comía sus cabellos castaños, con la muñeca ya adolorida por el agarre de Nagumo.

—¡Los tengo! —gritó un oficial demasiado cerca y jaló del brazo al chico, casi tumbándola a ella.

—Vendrán conmigo a la comisaría.

—Joder, tan cerca —murmuró el chico contra su oído, Taiga frunció el ceño. Una bofetada hubiera sido perfecta en esos momentos, pero decidió no meterse en problemas. Más de lo que ya estaba.

Los tomaron del brazo y los empujaron a los asientos del auto. Taiga murmuró por lo bajo su mala suerte. Todo por culpa de Nagumo.

—Que mal…—intentó decir Nagumo dentro del auto, viéndola de reojo. Tratando de disimular su incomodidad lanzando miradas furtivas y superficiales al interior del coche, a las ventanas, a las afueras y los asientos del conductor, donde el policía fruncía el ceño y se ajustaba la gorra azul.

—Me metiste en un gran lío, Nagumo. Nada de "que mal". Eres un capullo. Un idiota —Taiga tensaba la mandíbula, como a punto de explotar.

Él frunció el ceño.

—No lo soy.

—No me digas nada si no quieres que te rompa la cara.

Llegaron a las oficinas después de un corto tramo envuelto en silencios incomodos y tensos. Los policías, que se veían igual de enojados, los sacaron de ahí con fuerza irregular y los arrastraron por los pasillos de aquel rudimentario lugar, de paredes blancas tóxicas y puertas grisáceas.

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, fueron empujados hacia una celda diminuta. Un cuarto estrecho y mal iluminado, con la lámpara temblorosa cubierta de polvo y los barrotes manchados de aceite.

—Se quedarán ahí…

—Oiga, oiga…—Nagumo iba a hablar, pero Taiga le dio un pisotón.

—Cállate —le escupió y giró a ver a la persona frente a él.

—Tenemos derecho a hacer una llamada, ¿no? Vendrán a sacarnos…

El oficial lo medito unos segundos, entrecerrando los ojos, como si fuese a soltar un par de perros rabiosos a las afueras. Y se dio media vuelta luego de un par de minutos.

Taiga frunció el ceño.

—¡Oiga! No me deje hablando sola…—Y cuando vio la silueta del hombre perderse entre el pasillo, pisoteó el suelo enojada.

—¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

Nagumo la vio ofendido.

—¿¡Mi culpa!? ¿Quién se tropezó en la calle?

—¿Quién insultó y empujó a los oficiales?

—Touché. —Se colocó la mano en la barbilla. Taiga lanzó un grito, desesperada —. Oye, cálmate. Vendrán por nosotros.

—¿Sí? ¿Quién lo asegura? No sé, digo, agrediste a los policías.

—No los agredí…además, era una apuesta…

—Me da igual. Estoy en una maldita celda, en plena madrugada, y contigo. Y esto es tú culpa.

—¿Qué tiene de malo estar conmigo?

—Que lo jodes todo.

Nagumo chasqueó la lengua y se sentó en el suelo, frente a los barrotes de la celda.

—Bien.

Pero Taiga no le respondió.

Luego de unos minutos, ella también se sentó en el suelo. Nagumo la vio de reojo.

—Lo siento.

Taiga suspiró.

—Supongo que ya no importa.

Y volvieron a estar callados, cubriéndose del silencio de la comisaría, viendo el suelo, los barrotes, las paredes. Nagumo alzó la vista, observó la luz del foco que parpadeaba, le desagradaba tanta calma. Había hecho las cosas mal, como siempre, y ésta vez había metido a Taiga en un lío.

—Lo siento, de verdad.

—Que no importa ya, Nagumo.

—No, sí importa.

—Que no…—Pero Taiga no dijo más porque no pudo. Porque Nagumo se inclinó y le calló. Porque le besó.

Taiga abrió mucho los ojos, y apoyó la palma de su mano contra el sucio suelo empolvado, tratando de no caerse tras la fuerza con la que Nagumo se había acercado contra ella. Le delineó los labios entre el silencio de la celda y el foco parpadeante, le besó entre la sorpresa de ella, saboreó sus labios con sabor a restos de alcohol. Y ella le correspondió.

Se separaron cuando les quemó la falta de aire, y el alcohol restante les llenaba los sentidos. Se separaron cuando se atosigaron del olor a cigarrillo impregnado en la ropa. Se vieron por un instante, sin mejillas rojas ni vergüenza y se rieron.

A mal tiempo, buena cara, ¿no? Tal vez hubiera sido más divertido si Midorikawa estuviera ahí, arruinando las cosas como las personas normales hacen. Como Nagumo lo hacía.

Pero le parecía que lo había reparado.

Interrumpieron sus carcajadas cuando el oficial llegó a pasos cansados, encorvado. Tenía una mueca de disgusto en su cara. Les dijo que les daría la oportunidad de llamar una vez para que los sacarán tras una paga. Sabían que él quería que se quedarán más rato por lo que habían hecho. Pero aún si se quedaban, les parecía que podía ser más divertido pasar una noche en una celda, besándose a escondidas tras que el foco terminará con apagarse.

—Era un reto —le dijo, antes de llamar.

—Ya me lo habías dicho.

—Ya. Pero el reto era golpear un oficial para conquistarte.

—¿Golpear a un oficial iba a hacerlo?

—Pues parece que sí.

—No lo golpeaste.

—Pero les dirás que sí cuando los veas.

—Lo pensaré. ¿Todo era planeado?

—Lo de hoy no. Pero lo del viernes próximo sí.

—¿Viernes próximo?

—Sí. Íbamos a joder a personas en la noche y tú ibas a venir. Si conseguía darle un golpe a un oficial, me conseguirían una cita contigo. Já.

—Pues mira nada más.

—Sí, mira nada más. ¿A qué no tiene sentido?

—No. Definitivamente.

Ambos rieron mientras Nagumo volvía a inclinarse para besarle.

* * *

Como cuando se acaba mi creatividad…:v. Vale, no sé. Esto ocurrió en verdad, x'D. No, es mentira. Pero algo así me contó un compañero, sin el final feliz, ah, x'D. No sé como me quedo, pero espero que os guste, sobre todo a ti, Rox, ^^.

Que ya saben, es regalo de cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rox!

^^.

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
